Double Trouble
by Go-Chan
Summary: How Trunks and Pan's infactuation began the day Pan was born
1. The Birds and the bees

I DON'T own any DBZ or GT character! I just like to put them in awkward situations!  
  
"WOULD YOU STUPID DOCTORS HURRY UP AND GET THIS KID OUT OF ME!!!!!" The woman screamed.   
They'd been in that hospital room for twenty-three hours.  
  
"Mam just calm down and concentrate on your breathing" the nurse soothed. "Now if you're not the father   
get out." She ushered the three soon to be grandparents out of the room.  
  
Gohan let out a heavy sigh as Goku,Chi-Chi and Mr. Satan left the room.  
  
In the waiting room  
  
"I need a coffee." Mr. Satan declared. "We've been waiting out here for too long."  
"Yeah." Goku agreed "I know what you mean. Why does this have to take so long?"  
  
Chi-chi smacked the both of them upside the head.  
  
"How can you two be so ignorant?" Chi-chi lectured. "Videl is in there trying to have that   
baby and all you have to say is NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahem" a voice sounded behind them.  
  
The three turn to see a wide-eyed Gohan.   
  
"So?" Goku asked impatiently  
  
Gohan gave them his goofy Son smile. "It's a girl"  
  
The next Day  
  
"Oh she's just darling!" Bulma squealed while tossing Bra to Vegeta, causing the baby   
in Videl's arms to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, son" Vegeta whispered to a confused Trunks. "All Women act like this   
when they see a baby."  
  
Bulma glared at him, but only momentarily.   
  
"So what's her name?" Bulma asked   
  
"Pan-Chan." Videl answered trying to calm her crying baby  
  
Trunks walked up to Videl's bed. "An I touch her, Videl-san?" he asked in awe of the little human.  
  
She smiled at him. "Sure, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smiled back at her. "Thank you." He touched the baby's hand, almost startled on how soft   
it's skin was. He was even more startled when the baby grabbed his finger, stopped crying and started   
to giggle.  
  
"Wow, Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. "She likes you better them me, when I touched her hand she tried to   
bite my hand off!"  
  
"Maybe it's because Trunks-kun is handsomer than you." A little girl said.  
  
The group turned to the door to see that Krillin, 18 and Marron had arrived.  
  
Trunks blushed and ran to his sister who was annoyingly pulling at Vegeta's hair.  
  
"Trunks." Bulma said "Why don't you and Goten take Bra and Marron to the waiting room and play with the toys."  
  
"O.K, mom." Trunks said grabbing his best friend and the two younger girls.  
  
The adults watched their kids leave.  
  
"They grow up so fast." Bulma sighed.   
  
The Waiting Room  
  
"OWIE!" Marron screamed. "Trunks, Bra threw a block at me!"  
  
"Bra," Trunks asked "Why did you do that?"  
  
Bra looked up at him in tears.  
  
"M-m-m-Marron said *sniff* th-th-that you wa-wa-wanted Pan to be *hiccup* your sis-sis-sis-sister now and y-y-y-you  
didn't like me any-any more."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes.. "Marron that was mean!" she bowed her head in guilt "Now play like good kids."  
  
Trunks and Goten watched Marron and Bra playing, secretly wanting to play too, but they were eight years old, big kids.   
Big kids never played with toys.  
  
"Hey Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"What?" Goten asked back.  
  
"Does it fell funny to be an uncle?"  
  
Goten tried to think, but all he could think of was food.  
  
"Not really I still feel the same." He paused. "you don't have any candy in your pockets do you?" He asked hopefully.  
  
"No" Trunks answered. "My mom says it'll get me fat"  
  
"Oh No! That means I'm going to grow up to look like Yagerobi!"  
  
Trunks started laughing at Goten, who was a little worried.  
  
"Bra, Trunks." Bulma called to her children "It's time to go home."  
  
Trunks and Bra bid farewell to their friends and left with their parents.  
  
Leaving the Hospital  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma whined, while watching the snow fall. "How did you convince me to fly here instead of drive?"  
  
Vegeta snorted. "I said that if candy will make you fat, so will driving in a car." He then picked up his wife and his daughter.  
  
Together, Trunks and Vegeta lifted off the ground and headed to their home. Then the question of horror came from Trunks' mouth.  
  
"Mom?" He asked "Dad."  
  
"Yes, son" they said in unison  
  
Trunks started to blush slightly. "Um...uh....where.......uh....Where do babies come from?"  
  
Back in the Waiting Room  
  
"Marron." Krillin called. "It's time to go home."  
  
Marron ran to her parents and left.  
  
"You too, Goten." Chi-Chi said looking at her son, who she could tell was hungry.  
  
So every on had left.  
  
Leaving the Hospital  
  
Goku called flying nimbus and the three were merrily on their way home.  
  
"Why does Pan-Chan like Trunks better than me?" Goten asked out of the blue.  
  
Chi-Chi and Goku looked at each other, neither knowing what to say to their son.  
  
"I suppose she thought he was weaker than you, and didn't want to hurt him."  
Goku supplied, knowing Goten liked to think he was stronger than Trunks.  
  
"Ok........" Goten paused "When she learns to talk, will she call me Uncle Goten?"  
  
"If you want her to son."  
  
OK. I have only two questions left!" Goten declared  
  
Goku looked at him and shook his head "always asking questions" he said to himself.  
  
  
"First one. When can we eat? I'm starved!"  
  
"When we get home I'll whip up a monster of a meal for you" Chi-Chi answered  
  
"Alright!" Goten shouted. 'And now the last one. Where do Babies come from?"  
  
Call For Help  
  
With Trunks finally asleep Vegeta continued his pacing in the kitchen. For once he needed help, or admitted it anyways. So he picked up the phone and dialed. "Who would have thought" he said to himself. "Me, the prince of Saijins asking Kakarott for help"  
  
*ring*........*ring*......"Hello, Son residence, Chi-Chi speaking"  
  
"Put your husband on the phone." Vegeta told her in his arrogant way.  
  
"One Minute. Goku, darling the phone's for you."  
  
"Hello?" Goku had finally picked up.  
  
"Kakarott." Vegeta stammered. "I know I'm going to regret this but I need your help."  
  
"Actually," Goku also stammered. "I need your help too."  
  
"Ah excellent!" Vegeta said triumphantly. "Now I won't be in your debt. I have a problem with my son. He asked about.....uh....the 'birds and the bees' as you call it. I don't know how o tell him so. How do I tell him?"  
  
"Ha, isn't that funny!" Goku laughed.  
  
"What's so damn funny about it?!?!?"  
  
"My son asked me the same thin today." Goku said. "That's what I also needed help with."  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"Well?" Vegeta asked Impatiently. "What are we suppose to do?"  
  
All Goku could say was "Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
After the Phone Call at Goku's House  
  
"I wonder what he's thinking about." chi-chi said to her self. "He's been sitting there for hours. I wonder who was on the phone"  
  
"Chi-Chi" Goku called "Can you come here please."  
  
Hearing the seriousness in his voice she came immediately.  
  
"What's wrong Goku?" She asked.  
  
"Do you think we should send Goten and Trunks to see Gohan? About sex I mean."  
  
"Trunks?!? Why Trunks too?" She asked in shock.  
  
"The phone." Goku started. "It was Vegeta. Apparently Trunks asked him the very same question today."  
  
"Well, that's odd." Chi-chi exclaimed. "Maybe, you and Vegeta can tell them with Gohan. I don't think you should put all of the weight on Gohan's shoulders."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"But I think Gohan could help, he's their training master and he's a brand new daddy so it would help."  
  
"thanks Chi-Chi." Goku said while hugging his wife. He remembered how Gohan found out. Oh boy this is not going to be easy.  
  
Chi-chi stood up. "Well Goku, its after one o'clock in the morning, so I think we should get some sleep. Talk to Gohan and Vegeta in the morning."  
  
"Alright."  
  
After the Phone Call at Vegeta's House  
  
Vegeta and Bulma had been staring at the ceiling for hours, both of them tired but, the couldn't seep at all.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma called out quietly. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know." He replied, then continued to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"Who did you call earlier" She asked out of the blue.  
  
"Kakarott." He answered. He isn't afraid to tell her that he needed Goku's help anymore. "It's funny, Kakarott's brat asked him the same thing today."  
  
Bulma pondered this information. "Maybe you two can help each other out. It would help the both of you."  
  
"I'll call him in the morning." He leaned over and kissed his wife good night  
  
Hospital Cafeteria  
  
Gohan was sitting down drinking his hot cappachino, when hid father and Vegeta joined him.  
  
"Oh, hi dad, Vegeta. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Gohan asked. All he could recall from their conversation on the phone was that it sounded urgent.  
  
"Well son." Goku began. "We're both in a stump."  
  
"O.K, just tell me."  
  
"Goten and Trunks, they asked us the hardest question for a parent to answer."  
  
"Being?" Gohan urged him to continue  
  
""They asked us about sex." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Oh!" Gohan was shocked.  
  
"Well, we were hoping you would help us tell them." Goku grinned hopefully.  
  
"How can I say no." Gohan said to himself. He had just became a father and wasn't' looking forward to telling his own daughter someday. He sighed. "Alright. I'll help."  
  
A Week Later in Chi-Chi's Kitchen  
  
"What's taking them so long?" Bulma whined.  
  
"Well." Videl started. "Gohan will turn as red as a tomato, Goku will find some way of avoiding questions and Vegeta will stand in the corner with his arms crossed."  
  
"That is too true." Chi-chi said, attempting to feed Pan who was refusing her bottle.  
  
They had been sitting at the table since nine in the morning, it was now three in the afternoon. The sat, sipped tea, watched bra and Pan. Bra was completely jealous of Pan, because of Marron had told Bra that Trunks wanted to trade her for Pan.  
  
Videl started to watch the clock tick away. Tick-Tock-Tick. She was so bored. She wished Gohan would come home soon.  
  
"You know what Bulma." Videl said. "One day It'll be me and you telling Bra and Pan about sex."  
  
"Don't remind me." Bulma said back.  
  
Just at that moment Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Trunks and Goten entered the house. The three men sat at the tables while the boys went to play Nintendo.  
  
The women stared at their husbands for while waiting for someone to speak.  
  
"DADDY!" Bra broke the awkward silence by mugging her father.  
  
The others let out an enormous sigh as they watched Vegeta try to pry his daughter off.  
  
"O.K bra. You can get off your father now." Bulma told her daughter.  
  
"Fine!" Bra said. But before she left she gave Vegeta a big kiss on his cheek.  
  
"So how did it go?" Chi-Chi asked while giving Gohan both Pan and the bottle.  
  
Well, Chi-Chi." Goku said. "It went pretty good. Comparing it to when we told Gohan."  
  
"Chi-chi wiped her forehead. "Good!" she turned to Gohan. "You wouldn't look at your father and I for a month after you found out."  
  
Gohan blushed, Videl laughed at him.  
  
He always blushed when talking about sex in front of his parents.  
  
"well, at least it's over with." Vegeta said.  
  
"MOM!" Goten yelled from the living room.  
  
"yes, Honey?" Chi-Chi called back.  
  
"What's for supper?"  
  
"I don't know." she thought fast. "How about we order a pizza?"  
  
Alright!" Goten shouted out in pure hungriness.  
  
The End of Chapter One 


	2. The Reunion: 19 years later

I DO NOT own DBZ, GT or the characters. I only pretend I do! Anyways Disclaimers are over and done with!  
  
More info for all of you, this fanfic IS finnished! I just began posting it on ff.net. I wasn't getting very many reviews at my site so I tried this. Oh well! I will slowly post this fic(I have a very busy work schedule) Be patient with me!  
Chapter 2 : The Reunion, 19 years later  
  
Gohan's House a week before Christmas  
  
"Daddy" Pan asked. "Can you pass me some more envelopes, please?"  
  
Gohan tossed his daughter a pile of envelopes.  
  
They'd been writing up Christmas cards all evening, while Videl went   
shopping with Chi-Chi to prepare for their annual Christmas party.  
  
Gohan looked across the table at Pan. 'She has grown into such a beautiful  
girl' Gohan thought and smiled 'Just like her mother'  
  
"Hmmm?" Pan mumbled  
  
"What is it Panny?" Gohan asked  
  
"Who are Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra?"  
  
"They were good friends of your grandpa and mine. And if I'm not mistaken  
your Uncle was dating Bra for sometime." He told her. "To think of it we  
haven't actually gotten together since just after you were born."  
  
Had it really been that long? 19 years  
  
"Do you miss them daddy?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, Panny, I do." He answered her and then continued writing up cards.  
  
Pan also continued writing. When Gohan checked the list he let out a sign  
of relief. One more left. Korin and Yagerobi.  
  
He quickly finished the card.  
  
When Gohan looked across the table at Pan, he could tell she was both  
exhausted and in deep thought.  
  
"What are you thinking about sweetie?" He asked  
  
Pan twitched her nose, she always did this when she was concocting  
some plan.  
  
"Lets invite them to the party next week." She said  
  
"That's and excellent idea!" He agreed. "Now get to bed you're falling asleep  
as we speak."  
  
"Good-night daddy." Pan kissed her father's cheek and went to bed.  
  
Gohan shook his head. 'She's been staying up talking with Piccolo again' he  
thought. He couldn't be disappointed though. Piccolo was a great teacher  
and friend. He also loved Pan as if she were his daughter.  
  
"Now what time is it?" He asked himself aloud. "ten o' clock. Bulma will still  
be awake."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number for capsule Corporation.  
  
"Capsule Corporation, may I help you." The secretary answered in an  
annoying New York accent.  
  
"Can you put me through to Bulma please?"  
  
"Hold Please."  
  
Gohan listening to white Christmas over the phone while waiting.  
  
"Hello? This is Bulma." Bulma answered.  
  
"Hey Bulma, it's me Gohan."  
  
There was a pause on the other end  
  
"Hello?" Gohan asked. "Bulma?"  
  
"O my Kami! Vegeta! Trunks! Bra! Gohan's on the phone!" Bulma shouted  
making Gohan's head hurt. "Sorry Gohan, what can I help you with?"  
  
"I was wondering if you had any plans for Christmas eve?" He asked  
  
"Nothing no plans at all."  
  
"Well, how about you come to my dad's and join us for our Christmas  
party?"  
  
Videl had slipped through the door t that moment, trying to be quiet, seeing  
that her husband was on the phone.  
  
"Mhm .........Okay......See you then.....Bye." Gohan hung up the phone.  
  
"Who was that?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan spun around quickly, startled, because he hadn't heard her come in.  
  
"Oh." He breathed. "It was Bulma. They're coming to the party next week."  
  
Videl hugged her husband. "That's great." She released him. "We have  
some catching up to do."  
  
Next Week-Christmas eve  
  
It had been a busy day. Goten cleaned the bathrooms, Chi-chi was in the  
kitchen, preparing the feast and Goku was suppose to be decorating, but  
was distracted by the presents and his grand-daughter's approaching ki.  
  
"We're here!" Pan shouted as she and her parents walked in.  
  
Goku,Chi-chi and Goten ran to the door.  
  
Pan flew into her grandpa's arms and was spun around for a few minutes.  
After Chi-chi reminded them that they were inside they continued preparing.  
Pan saw that her grandpa hadn't done a thing so she had to do the  
decorating fast.  
  
"Uncle Goten." Pan called out. "Where are you?"  
  
"Upstairs!" He called back.  
  
Pan glanced at her watch. "Do you want to go spar before anyone gets  
here?"  
  
Goten was there in a flash, already changed into his gi.  
  
Pan started to laugh at him. "Let me go change first."  
  
"Okay." He said almost impatiently. While he was waiting he decided to go  
chat with his mother and brother.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"Oh mom" Gohan started. "I forgot to tell you there are four more people  
coming than expected."  
  
"Oh?!?!" Chi-chi snarled. "And to whom do these mouths belong?"  
  
"Me" Goten said as he entered the kitchen. "I'm starved."  
  
Gohan smacked his brother upside the head before explaining to his  
mother.   
  
"Bulma and her family." He said expecting a blow to the head from his  
mother.  
  
"Delightful!" She Cheered.  
  
Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
Pan at that moment walked into the kitchen in her training gi.  
  
"Come on Uncle Goten" she whined. "We only have an hour before we have  
to get ready."  
  
"Okay kid lets go!" He grabbed Pan by the arm and flew out the door.  
  
Outside  
  
Pan and Goten had sparred their hour, unfortunately, because they were  
ready to actually begin.  
  
"Okay my dear Uncle." Pan snickered. "We'll finish this later."  
  
"You bet, Pan-Chan." The two flew back to the house and began to change.  
  
Dinnertime  
  
Goku, Goten and Gohan sat on the couch and stared at the enormous pile of  
gifts under the tree. Gohan, Videl and Pan always spent Christmas eve and  
day at the house.  
  
*Dong-Dong*  
  
Chi-chi welcomed their old friends warmly and brought them to the living  
room.  
  
"GOTEN! PAN!" She yelled "THESE COATS AREN"T GOING TO PUT  
THEMSELVES AWAY!"  
  
Pan and Goten raced to the living room.  
  
"Ha" Pan cheered. "Beat you."  
  
Goten sneered at her as they both took the coats.  
  
They hurried back Pan getting there before Goten.  
  
"Beat you again" She said "Must be all of that food making you slow."  
  
"Oh shut up." He moaned. "I can't think on an empty stomach. Speaking of  
which is the food done?"  
  
Pan smacked him across the head. "You deserved that you pig."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Why couldn't either of my sons have been more like you.?"  
  
Pan shrugged.  
  
"Oh well go and get your grandpa and your parents."  
  
"Okay grandma." she said and left the room.  
  
Bulma watched her leave the room. "Oh she's so beautiful!"  
  
"I know." Chi-Chi said. "But sometimes it scares me."  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted his fellow saijan.  
  
"Kakarott." Vegeta egknoleged while shaking his old rival's hand.  
  
"And Trunks!" Goku said in his booming voice.  
  
"Hey Goku. "Trunks said, also shaking his hand.  
  
"Where's........."Goku trailed off.  
  
Bra had gone to Goten and begun chatting.   
  
"Goku." Bulma said giving him a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you too Bulma." He smiled, then turned to Pan. "I don't  
suppose you remember these people do you."  
  
"No." she said joining her grandfather. "That's why I asked dad to invite  
them."  
  
"Oh, you're so grown up now!" Bulma exclaimed giving her a big hug. "The  
last time I saw you, your Uncle and Trunks here". She pulled her son  
forward. "Were having the big "talk"." she winked at him.  
  
Trunks blushed in embarrassment, then joined his sister and Goten.  
  
"Come on Goten." Chi-Chi said taking her son's arm. "If you really want to  
eat then help me with the food."  
  
Goten left to help his mother  
  
Vegeta glared at Trunks for a moment. His look said "Get moving now"  
  
Trunks saw the look of death and went to help Goten and Chi-chi.  
  
The rest moved in to the dinning room, waiting to be served.  
  
The food all eventually arrived.  
  
"Goten you can say grace." Chi-Chi said  
  
"Grace!" He shouted." Now lets eat!"  
  
The group ate away. Everyone was amazed at how much Goten could  
actually eat.  
  
"I know this is a shock." Goten said. "But I'm stuffed."  
  
Pan shot him a look of disgust. "If I ate that mush I'd be stuffed for weeks!"  
  
When everyone was done, Pan volunteered the herself, Goten , Trunks and  
Bra to clear the table.  
  
After that task, the four joined their families in the living room.  
  
"Anyone up for dessert?" Goten asked, hungry already.  
  
"My Dende, Uncle Goten." Pan said, ashamed of her piggish uncle." Do you  
think of anything besides food.?"  
  
"Well" Gohan said interrupting the soon to happen fight between Goten and  
Pan. "What do you guys want to do know?"  
  
Pan's eyes lit up like little Christmas trees. "Let's go outside. I have to finish  
kicking Uncle Goten's sorry butt!"  
  
"Alright." Goku said. "Lets go!"  
  
The group headed for the door, but before they could get to it, another figure  
walked in.  
  
"I'm late, but I made it." It was Mister Satan.  
  
"Hi Grandpa." Pan said hugging him. Then she looked at Goten. "Now I  
have some one else to watch me kick your butt."  
  
Outside  
  
Goten and Pan had changed into their fighting gi, and were in crouching  
positions.  
  
"GO!" Goku shouted.  
  
The two clashed, with an awesome force.  
  
Goten punched at Pan but she caught it and Kicked Goten in the face.  
  
"Oh did I hurt you?" Pan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Bite Me!" He shouted and Charged her in the stomach.  
  
"Fine!" She shouted back and bit his arm.  
  
Goten growled in pain. "Geez, Pan you fight dirty."  
  
She smirked. "I learned from the best." She charged at him knocking him to  
the ground.  
  
Goten kicked her off, only to be knocked back on his rear. She then kicked  
him in the groin.  
  
"Give up yet?" She inquired, her turning blue uncle.  
  
"Oh, man, I'm never going to have kids."  
  
She smirked at him. "I'll take that as a yes." She kicked him one last time in  
side. "Anyone else want a piece of me?"  
  
Trunks stepped up to her. "Sure." He gasped when she turned around.  
'She's so beautiful' he said to himself.  
  
"Sure." she turned to her uncle. "Go get him a gi, to borrow."  
  
Goten took Trunks into the house.   
  
"So kid." Vegeta approached Pan. "I can see you've been trained well."  
  
She turned to look at him. "Yeah I guess so."  
  
"Have you turned super saijan yet?"  
  
She snickered. "When I was like, five."  
  
"Five!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled obviously proud of herself. "Yeah I'm about as strong as  
my grandpa now."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. 'another one stronger than me'  
  
"Alright Pan." Goten said while her approached her with Trunks. "This dude  
here is going to teach you a lesson."  
  
Pan shot a small ki blast t him.   
  
"Geez Pan you already beat me so lay off." Goten whined, then looked at  
Trunks. "Good Luck you'll need it."  
  
Trunks and Pan crouched into fighting positions.  
  
'He's so handsome' Pan said to herself.   
  
"Go!" Goten shouted for them to begin.  
  
Both of the stood there waiting for the other to attack.  
  
Pan made the first move. She punched at him, but only as a diversion. With  
him paying attention to her fist she managed to knee him in the gut.  
  
The two separated and were about to fight again, when the heard Chi-Chi  
shouting from the kitchen.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Everyone decided that what was going on in the kitchen was far more  
interesting, than the fight.  
  
The group walked into the kitchen to see what the problem was.  
  
"What happened?" Goku asked while trying to calm Chi-chi down.  
  
"Pan." Chi-Chi started. "If you would like to know Bobby won't be calling you  
anymore."  
  
Pan smiled. "Good."  
  
They all looked confused, with the exception of her parents.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!" Pan shouted. "You know guys, you say get lost  
and then they harass you for weeks." She turned to her father. "Thanks  
Dad."  
  
Two Hours later  
  
The party was drawing to it's end. Mr. Satan had obviously drank too much.  
He could barely talk now.  
  
Pan stood in the doorway of the living room, watching everyone. Bra had  
fallen asleep on Goten, who had also fallen asleep. Her Grandmother was  
getting after her Grandpa and father, who were prying at the gifts. Her  
mother and Bulma were having a conversation with Vegeta, and Trunks  
was walking towards her.  
  
"Feel like a walk?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She said and took his arm.  
  
She took Trunks on the Grand Tour. Finishing in the Pool room.  
  
"So?" She asked. "Am I a great tour guide or what?"  
  
"Perfect." He answered her, then approached her.  
  
'What is he doing?' She thought.  
  
Before she could say anything Trunks had closed her mouth with his. She  
slowly put here arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
"Ahem." A voice called from behind them.  
  
They turned around to see Goku.  
  
"I think I'll go find my sister." Trunks stammered then ran off.  
  
Goku let him pass, then he looked at his grand-daughter, staring at him  
through misty eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry grandpa." She said  
  
Goku hugged her tightly. "It's not your fault." He tilted her head towards the  
ceiling. "See, It's mistletoe."  
  
Pan's look changed from apologetic to angry and disappointed.  
  
"Now wipe the tears." He ordered, and she obeyed. "And lets get back to say  
our good-byes."  
  
The End of Chapter 2  
  
Double Trouble  
Chapter 3: Farewell to Lust?  
Hugs and handshakes were exchanges amongst the group.  
  
"I have an idea." Gohan said. "Why don't you four get together with us for new years? It'll  
be fun! We can invite the old gang."  
  
"It's a date." Bulma agreed.  
  
And with that the family left.  
  
Chi-Chi locked the door then turned to everyone else, with her famous "look".  
  
"Now, all of you get to bed!" She ordered.  
  
Pan's room  
  
"How dare he?!" Pan whispered to Piccolo. She had a close telepathic bond with her  
close namek friend. They'd had it since Pan was three.  
  
'Poor Girl' he thought  
  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" He suggested to her.  
  
"Yeah." She said sarcastically. "I'll just go up to him and say "Hi Trunks! I really liked  
kissing you. too bad you only did it because I was dense enough to stand underneath the  
mistletoe." Yeah that'll make an impression."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted at her, he then regained his composture. "Maybe  
he didn't notice."  
  
Piccolo knew that Trunks was a player. In that way he wished Trunks had turned out like  
Vegeta in that apsect. Vegeta had married Bulma and intended to stay with her for life.  
Trunks had broken many hearts.  
  
"Pan, I'm going to leave you now." He told her. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Alright Uncle Piccolo."  
  
With Piccolo gone she had no one to talk to anymore. Why was this getting to her so  
much? He was handom, polite, inelligent and a challenge to fight. That was why.  
  
"Pan?' A voice whispered.  
  
She jumped nearly ten feet through the roof.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "It's only me."  
  
She unlatched the window and quietly flew out to see him. Together they dropped to the  
ground.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then to his feet. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay." She told him, hiding her emotion. "It was only mistletoe. You were supposed  
to."  
  
He looked confused. "Mistletoe?"  
  
"Yeah, it was right above our heads." she looked at his confused face. "Didn't you  
notice?"  
He shook his head. 'I knew it was to good to be true' he thought. 'Why would a beautiful  
girl like her want to kiss me.'  
  
"Then....um..." She built up her courage. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I.....I......." Trunks swallowed, also building up his courage. "I wanted to."  
  
Pan could see he was blushing. So was she. She walked up to him, took his face in her  
hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It  
was pure bliss to Pan, who had never let a guy close enough to her to even experience a  
kiss like this before. she wished that moment could go on forever. Reluctantly she drew  
back.  
  
" I have to get back to my room." she said, then glanced at her watch, 5:30. "My uncle will  
be waking me up soon."  
  
"My sister will be doing the same for me." He smiled and kissed her good-bye..   
  
Pan flew up to her window, where she finally slept.  
  
Morning  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten decided to let the girls sleep in. Goten also came up with the  
idea of making them a nice breakfast.  
  
Goku made the pancakes, Gohan took care of the bacon and eggs, and Goten made  
fresh orange juice. (Goku and Gohan didn't trust him with the food. Do you blame them?)  
  
"Tada!" Goku said to barely awake Chi-Chi and Videl. "A breakfast for queens  
and........Where's Panny?"  
  
"Still asleep." Videl said through her yawn. "Go wake her up Goten."  
  
Pan's Room  
  
Goten knocked on the door. No answer. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in.  
  
He walked up to her bed.  
  
"Hmmm......"She moaned in her sleep. "I love you too."  
  
'Who the hell is she dreaming about?' He thought then shoved her off her bed.  
  
"OUCH!" She opened her eyes. "Geez Uncle Goten, that hurt." She got up and rubbed  
her sore rump.  
  
"Well serves you right for over sleeping." He helped her up. "Dad, Gohan and I made  
breakfast."  
  
"K"  
  
The two walked down the stairs. Mean while Goten was still asking himself 'Who was  
Pan thinking about?'  
  
The Briefs house  
  
When Trunks had got home that night he was so happy it frightened him. When he saw  
Pan he thought she looked familiar. 'But when did I meet her? She would have been  
born when I was eight. No wonder I don't remember. Oh why can't I get her out of my  
head. She's beautiful, funny, an amazing fighter and she's not like any other girl I've met,  
that's why.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh.......Yeah Mom?" He asked back.  
  
She beckoned him to follow her.  
  
He followed her out the front door and to the parked car in the driveway. She sat in the  
driver seat while he took the passenger side.  
  
Bulma thought her son was a little less than normal today. And she knew why.  
  
"What's bugging you?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nothing." He said staring at his feet, and blushing slightly.  
  
"You can't hide it." She told him, and leaned back in her seat. "I know."  
  
He shot his attention to his mother. "How did you know I liked Pan?"  
  
"You mean I am right?" She said. "I wasn't positive, but I thought I saw it. You know when  
she was just born you had an infatuation with her, that's why I figured it was her."  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say.  
  
"I don't mind." She told him. "Just don't tell your father."   
  
"No problem. No problem at all."  
  
The End of Chapter 3 


	3. Farewell to Lust?

Double Trouble  
  
Chapter 3: Farewell to Lust?  
  
Hugs and handshakes were exchanges amongst the group.  
  
"I have an idea." Gohan said. "Why don't you four get together with us for new years? It'll be fun! We can invite the old gang."  
  
"It's a date." Bulma agreed.  
  
And with that the family left.  
  
Chi-Chi locked the door then turned to everyone else, with her famous "look".  
  
"Now, all of you get to bed!" She ordered.  
  
Pan's room  
  
"How dare he?!" Pan whispered to Piccolo. She had a close telepathic bond with her close namek friend. They'd had it since Pan was three.  
  
'Poor Girl' he thought  
  
"Why don't you tell him how you feel?" He suggested to her.  
  
"Yeah." She said sarcastically. "I'll just go up to him and say "Hi Trunks! I really liked  
kissing you. too bad you only did it because I was dense enough to stand underneath the  
mistletoe." Yeah that'll make an impression."  
  
"Don't talk to me like that!" He shouted at her, he then regained his composture. "Maybe  
he didn't notice."  
  
Piccolo knew that Trunks was a player. In that way he wished Trunks had turned out like  
Vegeta in that apsect. Vegeta had married Bulma and intended to stay with her for life.  
Trunks had broken many hearts.  
  
"Pan, I'm going to leave you now." He told her. "Get some sleep."  
  
"Alright Uncle Piccolo."  
  
With Piccolo gone she had no one to talk to anymore. Why was this getting to her so  
much? He was handom, polite, inelligent and a challenge to fight. That was why.  
  
"Pan?' A voice whispered.  
  
She jumped nearly ten feet through the roof.  
  
"Sorry." He said. "It's only me."  
  
She unlatched the window and quietly flew out to see him. Together they dropped to the  
ground.  
  
He stared at her for a moment, then to his feet. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"It's okay." She told him, hiding her emotion. "It was only mistletoe. You were supposed  
to."  
  
He looked confused. "Mistletoe?"  
  
"Yeah, it was right above our heads." she looked at his confused face. "Didn't you  
notice?"  
He shook his head. 'I knew it was to good to be true' he thought. 'Why would a beautiful  
girl like her want to kiss me.'  
  
"Then....um..." She built up her courage. "Why did you kiss me?"  
  
"I.....I......." Trunks swallowed, also building up his courage. "I wanted to."  
  
Pan could see he was blushing. So was she. She walked up to him, took his face in her  
hands and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It  
was pure bliss to Pan, who had never let a guy close enough to her to even experience a  
kiss like this before. she wished that moment could go on forever. Reluctantly she drew  
back.  
  
" I have to get back to my room." she said, then glanced at her watch, 5:30. "My uncle will  
be waking me up soon."  
  
"My sister will be doing the same for me." He smiled and kissed her good-bye..   
  
Pan flew up to her window, where she finally slept.  
  
Morning  
  
Goku, Gohan and Goten decided to let the girls sleep in. Goten also came up with the  
idea of making them a nice breakfast.  
  
Goku made the pancakes, Gohan took care of the bacon and eggs, and Goten made  
fresh orange juice. (Goku and Gohan didn't trust him with the food. Do you blame them?)  
  
"Tada!" Goku said to barely awake Chi-Chi and Videl. "A breakfast for queens  
and........Where's Panny?"  
  
"Still asleep." Videl said through her yawn. "Go wake her up Goten."  
  
Pan's Room  
  
Goten knocked on the door. No answer. He shrugged his shoulders and walked in.  
  
He walked up to her bed.  
  
"Hmmm......"She moaned in her sleep. "I love you too."  
  
'Who the hell is she dreaming about?' He thought then shoved her off her bed.  
  
"OUCH!" She opened her eyes. "Geez Uncle Goten, that hurt." She got up and rubbed  
her sore rump.  
  
"Well serves you right for over sleeping." He helped her up. "Dad, Gohan and I made  
breakfast."  
  
"K"  
  
The two walked down the stairs. Mean while Goten was still asking himself 'Who was  
Pan thinking about?'  
  
The Briefs house  
  
When Trunks had got home that night he was so happy it frightened him. When he saw  
Pan he thought she looked familiar. 'But when did I meet her? She would have been  
born when I was eight. No wonder I don't remember. Oh why can't I get her out of my  
head. She's beautiful, funny, an amazing fighter and she's not like any other girl I've met,  
that's why.  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma asked him, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"Huh.......Yeah Mom?" He asked back.  
  
She beckoned him to follow her.  
  
He followed her out the front door and to the parked car in the driveway. She sat in the  
driver seat while he took the passenger side.  
  
Bulma thought her son was a little less than normal today. And she knew why.  
  
"What's bugging you?" She asked him, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nothing." He said staring at his feet, and blushing slightly.  
  
"You can't hide it." She told him, and leaned back in her seat. "I know."  
  
He shot his attention to his mother. "How did you know I liked Pan?"  
  
"You mean I am right?" She said. "I wasn't positive, but I thought I saw it. You know when  
she was just born you had an infatuation with her, that's why I figured it was her."  
  
Trunks didn't know what to say.  
  
"I don't mind." She told him. "Just don't tell your father."   
  
"No problem. No problem at all."  
  
The End of Chapter 3  



	4. New Years Suspicions

Usual disclaimers here!(I hate re-typing them)  
  
Chapter 4: New Years Suspicions  
  
Gohan and Pan took off to Master Roshi's a few hours early to help him prepare for the  
party. Chi-Chi had declared that she would not have all of those fighters in her house, so  
they moved it to Roshi's.  
  
Pan and Gohan had arrived. They knew that the old man was very lazy. When they found  
him he was lounging about looking at his porno magazines.  
  
"Uh......Grandpa says he'll be here later to help." She told him, trying to not call him a  
pervert.  
  
The three of them split up the chores. Pan vacuumed and dusted, Gohan cleaned the  
kitchen and Master Roshi cleaned up all of his junk. They were about half way done when  
Trunks showed up.  
  
"Hi." He greeted them. "I thought you guys might need some help."  
  
"Sure." Pan said and tossed him a broom. "You can sweep this dump, uh....No affence  
Master Roshi."  
  
"Hmmm." He wasn't paying attention, he was to busy staring at Pan's chest. "Sorry  
sweet heart what did you say?"  
  
"Never mind."   
  
So now there was four of them cleaning the house. It was all done in a matter of minutes.   
Goku hadn't even arrived to help yet.  
  
"Well." Pan started. "Lets go see if we can find some games or something."  
  
"Alright lets go." Trunks and Pan got up and started looking, upstairs.  
  
Pan was busy looking in the linen closet when she felt Trunks grab her waist. He turned  
he around and gave her a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked him.  
  
"I missed you." he told her then continued kissing her.  
  
"Did you find anything?!" Gohan shouted, while mounting the stairs.  
  
Pan and Trunks flew apart. "No Dad."  
  
"Actually." Trunks piped up. "I found this." He showed them twister. "It could be fun I  
guess."  
  
"Yeah." Pan said and gave him a quick wink.   
  
Gohan caught the look. "Panny go and prepare the food."  
  
"Okay dad." She bounced down the stairs.  
  
Trunks watched her leave 'What a great ass' He thought. He came back to his senses as  
Gohan put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"If you don't mind." He suggested. "I would appreciate it if you would stop drooling over  
my daughter."  
  
"Uh, sorry Gohan." He said sheepishly.  
  
Everything was ready when Goku finally arrived. All four of the men sat and drooled over  
the booze in front of them. They cheered in glee when everyone arrived, because the  
could finally pop open the bottles.  
  
"So bro." Krillin started while approaching Gohan. "How's life been treating you?"  
  
"Pretty good." He answered his friend.  
  
"Ahem." A voice sounded from the door. Pan knew who it was immediately.  
  
"Uncle Piccolo!"" She ran to her close namekian friend, hugging the life out of him. She  
was well aware that she was the only one who could get away with showing him that kind  
of affection. "I didn't think you would come!"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't disappoint you now could I?"  
  
The party was going great. Everyone, including Vegeta were having fun.  
  
"So who's up for some twister?" Pan asked everyone.  
  
Only the 'kids' (Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra and Marron aren't really kids in this fic) wanted to  
play.  
  
They were all in a very interesting position. Pan was upside-down had her head facing  
Trunks' butt, her left foot entwined with Goten's arm and Bra's leg. Marron was already out.  
  
"Alright Bra." Bulma called. "Right foot blue."  
  
Bra sighed. "Okay"  
  
She tried to move her foot around Goten's arm and Pan's leg, but she fell. "Darn!"  
  
So it was just Goten, Trunks and Pan left.  
  
"Goten. Left hand green."  
  
Goten had to move his entire body under Pan to reach an available spot. "Okay"  
  
"Pan." Bulma called. "Right hand Red."  
  
Pan reached her hand up trying to reach but she couldn't unless she moved directly under  
Trunks. "Okay here goes nothing." She did it.  
  
Bra and Marron broke into hysterical laughter. "That's the funniest sight I've ever seen!"  
They both cried.  
  
It was a funny site. Goten was underneath Pan, with his face in her rear, Pan was now  
almost completely under Trunks and he was in a crouching position.  
  
"Oh take a friggin picture it lasts longer!" Trunks shouted at his sister and Marron.  
  
*click*  
  
"I didn't mean, actually take a picture."  
  
Trunks and Goten were pissed and wanted that picture so the both got up and chased the  
two girls.  
  
"Uh.... I guess I won." Pan said still in her uncomfortable position.  
  
Goten and Trunks came back, with the camera. "Oh no!" They shouted together. "We  
Lost!"  
  
"Yeah." Pan smirked. "I guess it's because you old guys are more worried about your  
reputation then winning."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OLD!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks both yelled.  
  
"Uh-oh." Pan ran out of the house with the two angry men chasing her.  
  
"ah to be young again." Krillin sighed, then taking a swig from the vodka bottle he had.  
"Am I the only one here envious of them?"  
  
Gohan stumbled to Krillin also with a bottle of vodka in his hands. "Nope."  
  
The two stared at each other, then burst out laughing.  
  
Trunks and Goten came running in the house, also laughing. They were shortly followed  
by Pan who was drenched and freezing.  
  
Gohan and Krillin laughed harder. "Maybe I don't want to be young again." Krillin said  
through his laughs.  
  
Pan shook her head, and turned Super Sayain to dry herself off, then she turned back to  
normal.  
  
"What did they do to you?" Bulma asked a pissed off Pan.  
  
"They thought it be fun to toss me in the ocean." She explained.  
  
After that incident everyone turned back to their drinks. Well with the exception of Pan and  
Piccolo. They just sat and watched everyone make fools of themselves. They decided to  
go out and meditate when Krillin ran passed them, wearing only a pair of Master Roshi's  
underwear on his head. Then he ran into a coffee table and flew out the window.  
  
Pan and Piccolo opened the door and had Krillin run passed them, naked and covered in  
snow.  
  
"That is a sight I didn't need to see." Pan said with a disgusted look.  
  
"I agree." Piccolo said.  
  
The two went out and started to meditate. They were there for three hours.  
  
"Pan." Piccolo said outloud. "Your not focused."  
  
"Sorry Uncle Piccolo."  
  
"Did you solve your problem with Trunks?"  
  
Pan lost concentration completely and fell to the ground. She looked at Piccolo and  
smiled, a blush creeping up on her face.  
  
Piccolo looked at the blushing women, who was rubbing her sore rump. "Good." He got to  
his feet. "Lets go in."  
  
The two walked into the house.  
  
"Where have you guys been?" Krillin asked now, thankfully, full clothed, it was a dress, but  
it was clothes.  
  
"Meditating." Pan answered him while joining the other 'kids'.  
  
At ten minutes to midnight they gathered to watch the big celebration on the news. The  
alcohol was starting to wear off and Krillin was wondering why in Dende's name he was in  
a dress. Then he noticed the empty vodka bottle.  
  
Ten seconds left until the new year. The group counted down together.  
  
"10....9....8...7....6....5....4....3....2....1...Happy New Year!"  
  
Everyone was happy. They were throwing streamers, blowing noise makers and kissing.  
  
Trunks was in deep thought. 'What's the harm in kissing her now?' So he did.  
  
"HEY!" Gohan yelled getting Trunks' attention. "Are you kissing my baby girl?"  
  
"It's new years isn't it?" He asked Gohan innocently.  
  
"I guess so." He then grabbed Videl and gave her a big dramatic kiss, that left her dizzy  
afterwards.  
  
"Where's mom and dad?" Bra asked Trunks.  
  
"You and I probably don't want to know." He told his sister. 'They're probably having a  
quickie in the bathroom' he shuddered. 'I don't want to picture my parents having sex'.  
  
Since the party was over, people naturally started to leave. Bulma showed up with her hair  
messed and her clothes out of order. "Alright you two, lets blow this popsicle stand."  
  
  
The four of them left.   
  
"Hey Pan?" Goten asked. "Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"  
  
Pan looked at her father with pleading eyes. "Go ahead." He said.  
  
Pan and Goten high-fived each other.  
  
"K Lets go!" Goku said picking Chi-Chi up.  
  
Pan kissed her father good bye and left with her grandparents and her uncle.  
  
When they arrived at the house Goten kept Pan outside.  
  
"What?" She asked him.  
  
"What's the deal with you and Trunks?" He asked her.  
  
"Okay.....Promise to keep your big mouth shut?"  
  
He crossed hands over his chest. "Cross my heart."  
  
"I....Uh....Well, we've been seeing each other, every now and then. It's not serious  
though." She told him.  
  
"I see." He scratched his chin. "But you want it to be serious don't you?"  
  
"Uh....I....Uh......"  
  
"Don't worry I think he wants to get more serious too."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. Now lets go to bed."  
  
The two entered the house and went straight to bed. Both with thoughts running through  
their heads.  
  
'He wants to get more serious?' Pan thought. 'Nah, I think Goten's full of it.'  
  
'Should I tell her?' Goten thought. 'Nah.........She'll find out later. Vegeta knowing is bad  
enough.'  
  
The End of Chapter 4 


	5. The End or the Begining?

I DO NOT own DBZ,GT or any of the characters:(  
  
Chapter 5: The end or the beginning?   
  
2 years later  
  
Trunks and Pan decided not to see each other as frequently. They both  
thought the were rising everyone's suspicions. They never knew how long the  
would be separated before seeing other.  
  
It was April, and Trunks was just put fully in charge of capsule corp. He knew  
it was what he always wanted, well almost. He looked at the ring he bought  
her. 'Will she say yes?' He asked himself. 'Only one way to find out'  
  
"Mom!" he called. No answer  
  
Vegeta walked into the room. "The woman isn't here. Now what do you want  
brat?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to catch a movie." He said not looking at his father, with his  
prying eyes. "I just wanted to make sure she knew where I was. You know how  
she gets when she can't find me or Bra."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Go."  
  
Trunks made it downtown, and went straight to a phone booth. He didn't want  
to call from home, only his mother knew about him and Pan. Well, they were  
pretty sure Videl knew as well.  
  
*ring*.......*ring*......."Hello, Son residence, Pan speaking."  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Oh, hi Trish!" She yelled. She always called him by a different, female name,  
when her parents were home.  
  
"I need to talk to you, uh and it's kind of important."  
  
"Okay. Where?"  
  
"In front of the big theater downtown."  
  
"Be there in a flash." She hung up the phone.  
  
She turned to her parents, who were watching the news in the living room. "I  
have to go. My friend Trish is having relationship problems and she needs a  
friend to talk to."  
  
Both Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes.  
  
"I'll be back around dinner." She waltzed out of the house.  
  
"Gohan." She turned to him after their daughter's ki was gone. "Her heart's  
going to be broken."  
  
"I don't follow." he said with a confused look on his face. "Why?"  
  
Videl smiled desperately at her husband. Despite him being a well known  
scholar, he was so clueless sometimes.  
  
"Trish is like code name for Trunks." She told him.  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "Now I get it!" he then looked at his wife who was now  
crying her heart out. He didn't blame her. He also feared for their daughter's  
heart. "Come here Videl."   
  
She went with him to the couch. He held her close, while she wept in his  
chest.  
  
"It's okay." Gohan tried to sooth her. "She had to go through it eventually, so  
we may as well let her learn the hard way for once in her life."  
  
Videl wiped her eyes and looked at him. "I thought you were the over  
protective one?" She said but her tears caught back with her.  
  
He pulled her back to him, letting her cry in his chest. He brushed his fingers  
through her hair, knowing it would relax her. She eventually fell asleep, and so  
did he.  
  
In front of the theater  
  
Pan arrived and sat beside Trunks on the bench. She could tell he was  
nervous.  
  
"Well Pan." Trunks started. "Do you want the bad news or the good news  
first?"  
  
"Start with the good." She answered.  
  
"Mom has retired, meaning that I am now the president of Capsule Corp."  
  
"That's wonderful! Now the bad."  
  
He looked at his feet. "It means I will get to see you even less."  
  
She took his face in her hands, looked at him and smiled. "Don't even think it.   
You've been aiming for presidency for years."  
  
Trunks hugged her, not wanting to let go. 'I want you to be mine for ever' he  
thought while taking in her sent. 'Now I just have to say it aloud.'  
  
"Hello, Pan." Someone said from behind them.  
  
"U....U......U.....Uncle.....Ppppp...Piccolo?" Pan stuttered.  
  
He threw a nasty glance in Trunks' position. "You hurt her and I'll kill you  
myself."  
  
"Uh....Yes sir....uh....Piccolo." Trunks said shakily.  
  
Piccolo nodded and took off.  
  
Trunks was relieved when he left. "I thought he was going to kill me. How can  
someone as sweet as you be so close with him?"  
  
"When I was growing up, he was like a second father to me." Pan lowered her  
head. "Dad didn't know how to teach me to control my power, so he sent me  
to Piccolo. When my dad was young it was he who taught my father, to  
control his anger. When dad tried I almost killed him."  
  
Trunks got really serious. "Pan I need you to help me decide something."  
  
"Trunks I can't so that. I don't own you."  
  
"Yes you do Pan. I only need to ask you one thing, and that one question will  
determine if my presidency will be the life I've always wanted."   
  
"Okay" Pan told him, unaware of what he was going to ask would change her  
life forever.  
  
Trunks reached into his pocket and held the object between her hand and his  
own.  
  
"Pan....." He began. "I love you... and I..er....was wondering.....if you.......If you  
would marry me?"  
  
Pan looked at him, then to the ring he placed in her hand, then back to him.   
'This is what I've been waiting for!' she thought and burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said and got up to leave.  
  
Pan jumped up and into his arms. "Don't you even think of leaving!" she then  
kissed him with as much passion and love as she could offer.  
  
Trunks smiled at her, noticing she already placed the ring on her finger. He  
lifted her into his arms and took off, not caring if anyone saw them.  
  
"Hey Trunks, stop a minute."  
  
He stopped. "Why?"  
  
She pointed at the cozy looking inn below them. "I think it will suffice." She  
grinned evilly at him.  
  
The landed on the ground and registered in room four.  
  
Back at the Briefs house  
  
Bulma had been pacing the living room since her and Bra came back from  
shopping. She was okay with Trunks going out but according to Vegeta he'd  
been gone since noon. It was now nearly 5:00.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulma shouted.  
  
Vegeta flew down the stairs. "What do you want woman!?"  
  
Bulma began to sob. "I....*hiccup*.... want my baby boy......*sniff*....home  
where I can see him.......*blows her nose in Vegeta's shirt*.  
  
Vegeta looking disgusted at the mess his wife left on his shirt. "I'll go find  
him." He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and took off.  
  
When he was gone Bulma sat on the couch to think. "I have to do  
something." She said to herself. "I can't just sit here and wait, while my baby  
is gone. I know I'll call Videl and Pan."  
  
Son house  
  
Videl stretched out like a cat.  
  
"Good Evening." Gohan said to her, while also stretching.   
  
She kissed his forehead then turned to the clock. "Oh my Dende!" She  
shouted. "It's nearly 5:00! Pan said she'd be home for supper."  
  
Gohan hushed her. "It's okay Videl. She'll be here."  
  
*ring*......*ring*  
  
"I'll get it." Gohan went to the kitchen and answered the phone. "Videl, honey.   
It's for you."  
  
Videl rose from her place on the couch and picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Videl, care to come over for a cup of coffee? or to chat?" Videl could tell  
Bulma was fighting back tears.  
  
"Sure I'll be there in a minute." she answered her, then hung up the phone..   
She turned to Gohan. " I'm heading over to CC to talk with Bulma. I'll be home  
later on tonight."  
  
"Am I accompanying you?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head. "Just in case Pan comes home."  
  
He nodded and Videl flew over to Capsule Corp.  
  
Downtown  
  
Vegeta flew all over Satan city and South city but he couldn't sense his son's  
ki.  
  
"Why are you hiding brat!?" Vegeta yelled into the air. "Now I have to go tell  
the woman that her son is hiding from us."  
  
He decided that he didn't need that kind of stress right now so he continued to  
fly.  
  
Briefs' house  
  
Videl had arrived and was welcomed warmly, by Bulma. They both sat down  
to a steaming cup of Joe.  
  
"So what's on your mind?" Videl asked her. She was hoping it didn't have  
anything to do with her own dilemma.  
  
Bulma looked up from her mug. Tears forming in her eyes. "My son is gone,  
and he didn't tell anyone where he was going. I mean, I know he's an adult but,  
I still want to know where he is."  
  
Videl's tears started to reform themselves again. "I think I know who, he's  
with."  
  
When Bulma looked at Videl, the thought struck her. Videl knew about Trunks  
and Pan.  
  
Bulma gasped. "How long have you known about it?"  
  
"Since..." Videl's words were cut short, when she heard laughter coming from  
outside.  
  
Bulma and Videl, both recognized their children's laughter, so they glued their  
ears to the door.  
  
Outside  
  
"You know." Trunks said. "Our father's are going to kill us.....or....er.....Me  
anyways."  
  
Pan giggled. "Well, I think it was worth it."  
  
They both looked into the other's eyes, hungry for more. There time at the inn  
was cut short, when they both sensed Vegeta's ki.  
  
"Well." Pan started, with a mischievous glint in her eye. "We could fly up to  
your window and sneak in." She then jumped on him, wrapping him in her  
legs.  
  
Trunks raised his eyebrow, and began to float up to his room.  
  
"I DON"T THINK SO MISTER!"  
  
Trunks and Pan looked to see their two, very angry mothers, standing in the  
doorway with scowls on their faces.  
  
"Alright, young man!" Bulma yelled. "In the house NOW!"  
  
Pan got off of Trunks, and watched Bulma drag him in by his ear. She then  
turned to her mother, who was staring, disapprovingly at her.  
  
"What do you have to say for your self young lady." Videl realized that she was  
starting to sound like Gohan.  
  
"Two things actually." Pan told her as if she did nothing wrong.  
  
"Then out with it!" Videl yelled, losing her patience.  
  
"First......It was very good, and second....."Pan could see that her mother was  
crying.   
  
Pan embraced her mother, wiping her falling tears. She showed her the  
engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"Oh....Pan." Videl gasped, letting even more tears flow. "I thought he was  
going to just use you and then break your heart. That's why I was angry. I'm  
so sorry."  
  
The front door of the briefs house flew open and Bulma ran out and group  
hugged the mother and daughter.  
  
Son's House  
  
Gohan had gotten really panicky. 'Trunks...' he thought. 'Just thinking of his  
name pisses me off.' Then he got really mad, turning super Sayain. "I'm going  
to kill that bastard!"  
  
"Who's a bastard?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Your son. That's who. YOUR son!"  
  
Vegeta flew forward, turning super saijin, and hit him square in the jaw.  
  
Gohan rubbed his aching chin.  
  
"Why is MY son a bastard!? Answer me BOY!!!!!" Vegeta was royally  
pissed. (He he he's the Prince of saijins....ha ha Prince...ROYALLY  
pissed....Well I thought it was funny.)  
  
"Because YOUR son is fooling around with MY daughter!"  
  
Vegeta stared at Gohan blankly, then started to cry. Gohan joined him.  
  
It was quite a sight. The mister "I'm-so-tough-prince-of-saijins" and the son of  
his rival hugging, and crying on each others shoulders.  
  
Briefs' house  
  
The happy little celebration was stopped, when both Trunks and Pan sense  
their father's ki. They were both at super saijin level, and most likely attacking  
each other.  
  
"Mom." Trunks said to Bulma. "We better get over to Pan's house, before dad  
and Gohan kill each other."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Bulma and Videl both screamed, as they were being carried by  
their children.  
  
"We have to hurry!" Pan yelled at Trunks. She turned super saijin, along with a  
nodding Trunks, and took off.  
  
Son's House  
  
Trunks and Pan put sown their mothers and walked into the house, only to see  
Vegeta and Gohan, in super saijin mode, bawling on each other's shoulders.  
  
"Umm.....Daddy?" Pan said ending the loud cries coming from the two saijins.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan looked at Pan and the others, then realized how pathetic  
they looked. They looked like two silly school girls.  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!!!!" Gohan and Vegeta yelled in  
unison.  
  
"Um.....I.......Well.....Eeep." Both Trunks and Pan ran and hid behind their  
mothers.  
"Because of what your reactions would've been." Bulma answered for them.  
  
Gohan tried to look at his daughter, but could only see her hands on her  
mother's shoulders. That's when he saw the ring. Vegeta also noticed it.   
They looked and each other and smirked.  
  
"Well." Vegeta started. "I guess she'd make a better mate than the pathetic  
human females around here."  
  
Trunks came out from behind his mother, relieved that his father wouldn't kill  
him. But Pan still hid. She knew her father got angry easily.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie." Gohan said, smiling at Pan as if she was a little girl  
again. "at least I know you'll be well off...." he sighed. "when is the big date?"  
  
Bulma, Videl, Trunks and Pan were all taken aback.  
  
"How did you know?" Videl asked.  
  
"well," Vegeta explained, while taking his future daughter-in-law's hand. "It  
doesn't take, keen, saijin eyesight to see that Trunks already asked her and she  
accepted."  
  
"You're not mad?" Pan asked Gohan, who was standing in front of Trunks.  
  
"Well, If I were to say no, you would probably do it anyways." Gohan moved in  
front of his daughter. "Besides, he's strong, and I'll know that you'll be safe."  
  
Pan threw her arms around her father and started to cry. "Thank-you daddy."  
  
He closed his eyes and smiled. His little girl was grown up. she didn't need  
him anymore.  
  
During that sweet moment, Bra had run in and mugged her father, just like she  
did as a child. Goten walked in shortly after.  
  
"He finally asked me?!?!" She was happy.   
  
Bulma, Videl, Trunks and Pan were confused. "What?" Pan piped up.  
  
Bra smacked herself on the head. She finally clued in that she interrupted an  
intense moment. "Oh I'm so rude!" She whined. "I was so happy that I didn't  
realize I interrupted something."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. Bra was such a ditz sometimes.  
  
"So.........?" She said, waiting for someone to fill her in.  
  
"Well child it seems you aren't the only one mixing with Kakarott's blood."  
  
"What?!?!" Trunks and Pan yelled in unison.  
  
Bra and Goten were lost.  
  
"You mean Trunks and Goten.........Eeew! How could you Goten!"   
  
"My Dende Child! You are so dense!" Vegeta yelled at Bra  
  
"You mean this whole time, Goten and Bra have been seeing each other?"   
Pan asked.  
  
"Yup." Bra answered.  
  
"And you knew all along Vegeta!" Bulma shouted at her husband.  
  
"Sorry, mommy." Bra said in her, I'm too cute to get in trouble, voice. "I only  
told daddy because he......well.......um.....he....."  
  
"I walked IN." Vegeta answered for his daughter.  
  
"Oh" was all Bulma could say.  
  
Goten and Bra were still confused though.  
  
"This is overwhelming." Videl sighed. "First my daughter and Trunks tells us  
their getting married. And now you two."  
  
Goten and Bra finally clued in. "No I get it!" They both shouted triumphantly.  
  
"Well." Bulma said, while she and Videl inched towards the door. "Videl and I  
are going dress shopping. Bye!" The two women bolted out the door and  
drove off in Gohan's car.  
  
"AHHHH! WAIT! I don't trust EITHER of you!" Pan shouted while chasing after  
the black convertible.  
  
"Wait Pan! I don't trust YOU!" Bra shouted, while chasing after Pan.  
  
Goten and Trunks sweatdropped.  
  
Vegeta and Gohan smirked at the two. "Don't worry." Gohan spoke up. "It's  
just the beginning."  
  
The four men sat on the couch. 'Right' Trunks thought. 'It is only the  
beginning.'  
  
The End  



	6. Unread footage from 'The Birds and the b...

Same disclaimers apply.  
  
I want to thank you all for the great reviews. I only got 1 flare, which didn't really insult my writing abilities, but my choice of T/P. I want to tell everyone that I am aware that Trunks and Pan don't get together so don't e-mail me sayin that it is pointless to type T/P fics. I have an IMAGINATION! Okay now that I have that off of my chest, here's the last chapter of Double Trouble  
  
The "boys" , meaning Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Trunks and Goten, were sitting in the gravity room at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had his arms folded and he leaned against the wall, being silent. Gohan, was looking at the ceiling, blushing like a madman. And Goku was looking at the two 8 year olds with a hopeless grin on his face. They had been in there for hours, not saying a thing. Goten and Trunks got impatient and started to spar, hey they were in the gravity room. This releived the 3 men.  
  
And so this continued for 4 more hours.  
  
Goten and Trunks were tired or training, so they turned their attention towards the men.  
  
"Um........Father?" Trunks asked cautiosly. "Are you going to tell us where babies come from now?"  
  
The two boys looked back and forth between the three men, waiting for any of them to begin speaking.  
  
It was Gohan who began. "Uh......babies come from..........Mommies.............." Gohan went back to his blushing, this was too embarasing to talk about infront of his father, and Vegeta.  
  
Trunks and Goten comprehended this. "That would explain it!" Trunks exclaimed. "That's why Videl-san got fat, and then Pan-Chan was born!"   
  
"Yeah!" Goten agreed, but something still wasn't clear to them. "How do babies get inside of the mommies?"   
  
"Thier mates put them in there." Vegeta told him.  
  
"What's a mate daddy?" Goten turned to Goku.  
  
"A mate is a daddy." Goku said, thinking, no, hoping, that this would be over with soon.  
  
He nodded to his father. "How do daddies put the babies in the mommies?"  
  
'Oh shit!' Gohan thought. 'Why do they have to be so prying!?' "They have sex." He said turning even redder.  
  
"What's sex?""Does it hurt the mommy?""Can I make a baby too?""Is sex fun?".....................and so the questions came.  
  
Gohan had enough of it. These brats were lucky they didn't have to learn like he did. "You know what? YOU TWO MAKE THIS SO HARD.........I mean.....DIFFICULT!"   
  
"We just want to know brother." Goten said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Gohan got even more fed up, and forgetting that his father an Vegeta were in the room he blurted it out. "Sexiswhenadaddyandamommyjointogetherinthesamebedorwhatevertheycanmakeuseofandthenthedaddy  
putshisdoodleintothemommythenthedaddy'sspermgoesintothemommyandthenthemommy'seggsshehas  
insideofhermixwiththedaddy'ssperm! THAT's HOW!"  
  
The two boys looked at eachother then turned back to Gohan. "What's sperm?""Do mommies lay eggs like chickens?""When do I get to make a baby?""Do mommies and daddies like making babies?""Is that the only thing sex is used for?""How did you find out?"  
  
Gohan was about to blurt out their answers again, but didn't when he saw Goku and Vegeta, with eyes popping out of their heads.Gohan grabbed his now cherry red face and ran out of the room.  
  
Vegeta turned to Goku. "How DID Gohan find out?"  
  
Goku fell on the ground laughing. "He heard Chi-Chi screaming, and thought I was trying to beat her up, so he burst into our room to save her." He continued his laughter. "His face turned so red! He left to train with Piccolo for two months after that, just so he wouldn't have to look at us."  
  
Vegeta looked down at the lug on the ground, trying to hold back his own laughter, but failed miserably for seconds later, he was on the ground laughing just as hard as Goku.  
  
Trunks and Goten just wanted to know one more thing. "So whenever a mommy and daddy have sex, a baby is made?"  
  
The two fathers stood up remembering the two eight year olds. "Not all of the time brat." Vegeta said whiping the tears from his eyes. "Only sometimes. The rest of the time sex is just used for fun."  
  
The two boys looked at eachother and left the room.   
  
Vegeta and Goku followed shortly after.  
  
"Well" Goku started, breaking the silence. "That wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be."  
  
"No it was pretty simple." Vegeta agreed.  
  
Together Vegeta and Goku gathered Goha,Goten and Trunks and took off back to Goku's home.  
  
The End  
  
Well what did you people think? I have had a couple of people ask me to add a chapter telling what happened during the 'talk' so I did. Anyways that would conclude my fic Double Trouble, which means I can start on chapter 6 of my new fic, which I will also begin to post today.  
Go-Chan 


End file.
